


Like atonement for a bygone sin

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding, Come Inflation, Feminization, Intersex Lance (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prince Keith (Voltron), Thief Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Real talk, the life of a thief was a lonely one.Sure he had his friends and quest partners, all of them traveling to distant lands together, always looking for adventure and a good payment.And he loved it he really did he couldn't imagine best adventure partners and the excitement of every day.But sometimes, in the middle of those adventures, when Pike catched a happy family in the corner of his eye, in one of the many towns they were visiting, something that managed to be ugly and sweet at the same time appeared and seemed to twist in his gut.A want, a yearn, a need.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 398
Collections: Anonymous





	Like atonement for a bygone sin

Real talk, the life of a thief was a lonely one.  
Sure he had his friends and quest partners, all of them traveling to distant lands together, always looking for adventure and a good payment.  
And he loved it he really did he couldn't imagine best adventure partners and the excitement of every day.

But sometimes, in the middle of those adventures, when Pike catched a happy family in the corner of his eye, in one of the many towns they were visiting, something that managed to be ugly and sweet at the same time appeared and seemed to twist in his gut.

A want, a yearn, a need.

One that seemed to grow every three months, in the peak of his heat.  
When, while tangled in whatever soft fabrics he managed to snatch for his makeshift nest, heavy breathing and fingers going in and out of his stretched cunt, pouring with slick, letting his imagination go wild with the image of a powerful alpha mounting him, forcing his entrance to take him whole, breeding him and stuffing him with fertile hot seed.

That’s what finally breaks him.  
He finishes with a high pitched moan, his four fingers still knuckle deep inside and a stream of slick breaking out violently from his pussy followed by a string of cum from his untouched dick.

He cannot deny it to himself anymore.

“I want a kitten” mumbles while his eyes start to close, too heavy with his post climax bliss.

Admitting it for himself was the first step, but the rest was shaping up to be more complicated.

First, like it was already established, he was a thief.  
And his life was not something one would consider ideal for raising a little one.  
He never was sure for how long he was going to have a roof over his head, there were periods were the party had to camp in less than ideal conditions, cold weather that freezes to the bone or scorching sun with no cooling shadow near. Same thing with the food, some periods were spend with only hard bread and water, warm dishes often a luxury.

Not too mention the constant danger he was faced with and the lots of enemies you get in a job like his.

And there was the fact that, you needed two to make a baby.

Yeah, he may wish for it but all common sense said it was a very bad idea.  
So he buried that desire, deep with the other stuff he didn't like to think about until his next heat, where he was at his most vulnerable and allowed himself to indulge in another little fantasy.  
-

At first, he doesn't know what to think about Yorak.  
Or Thunderstorm Darkness like he originally introduced himself to the party,  
He was strong and manly, mysterious and grumpy but, as Pike discovered later, was also a big softie with a hidden heart of gold and dry sense of humor.

Teasing him became one of his favorite parts of the day.

Pike enjoyed their little fights and bickering but when push came to shove they were surprised to find how good of a team they actually made, with terrifying sync in battle, Yorak's raw force and skill matching his wit and agility. He will never admit it to him, but sometimes he got so entranced in contemplating his fights, no one would really blame him, the commanding presence of the young alpha increasing tenfold in the battlefield making enemies think twice if they really wanted to face such opponent.  
He was the pure definition of alpha.

Thus it shouldn't surprise him how, in his next heat, instead of the common fantasies with a faceless alpha, his mind created the image of Yorak.  
Strong, manly, powerful well endowed Yorak.

He remembers that day they had to take a bath in the lake, the newly free cock was massive even softened. Pike throwed an awkward joke to hopely distract the other from his now surely aroused scent, but he still could feel his cunt dilating with just the sight, imagining how good would it stretch and fill him, the blunt cockhead making space inside him. The memory made his hand work faster, his four fingers quickly becoming not enough but will have to be just for now.  
They were no match for Yorak's girth, and surely not for his knot. He slammed his digits deep inside one last time and almost cried the alpha's name. 

His omega purred thinking about the strong healthy kittens he would sire.

―

Yorak was a prince.  
The runaway prince of the kingdom of Mamora to be more precise, the one who everyone thought dead after his uncle Zarkon took over, and the one who was planning on take the throne back.  
So, It was definitely a big surprise, but not the biggest one.

"Can I court you?" Yorak asks while they are in nightwatch duty, the only sounds around them is the cracking of the fire and the song of the crickets, and even with then Pike thinks he heard wrong.

"What?" Asks in return dumbfounded.  
"Can I court you?" Repeats the words as if to make sure that he did not say it wrong, then he looks at the thief, determination and certainty swimming in his lavender eyes.  
"You...We are literally ready to go to war with you evil uncle in a few days, and you think it's the right moment to ask for a courting?"

"I know the time is not ideal" he said sheepish scratching his nape "But it's because we are going to war with my evil uncle in a few days that I'm asking. If- If things go wrong, I don't want to go lamenting the fact that I never asked"

Pike felt warm spreading around his body and couldn't stop the little excited smile appearing in his face.

"We will see your majesty, I will give you an answer after the war so you better try to get alive from this"

"I will try my best"

"You better"

"This will surely be an amazing motivation" he said with a smirk, the fire casting shadows on his face, making him look dangerous and hungry, the lust in his eyes sending a shiver down the thief's back.

He doesn't let himself hope, not yet.  
But he also does nothing to diminish the wild butterflies fluttering strongly in his stomach.

-

The news around the kingdom flew fast.  
In a matter of days almost everyone in the land heard about the runaway rebel prince of Marmora returning to his home, and with the help of a group of mercenaries he finally overtook his tyrannic uncle Zarkon and took his place as the birthright ruler.  
Pike was at his side the entire time, and would keep being at his side no matter what.  
Needless to say his answer was a rotund yes. 

Guess that meant his life as a thief was over, for now at least.  
But royal consort and advisor had a certain charm around it so he wasn't really complaining.  
Now he had a secure roof over his head, more food that he could imagine and a caring strong mate who would protect and fight beside him.

Unconsciously a hand snaked towards his stomach.

Maybe it was time to unbury some things.

-

"I-I want" he started while one of their morning walks in the palace gardens, Yorak stopped in his tracks when hearing his tone, an inquisitive eyebrow up while waiting for his mate to talk.  
"You want?" He continued after some moments of silence from the ex-thief.  
Pike felt the heat raise to his face, ears down in embarrassment and tail moving impatient, his face fixed to the ground. It was now or never.  
"I want a kitten" he whispered, finally voicing one of his deepest desires to another person "Or a baby, however you call it"  
Yorak finally understood and his features changed to match his surprise.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, oh" Pike said, with a little humor since that was such a Yorak like answer, but after a few seconds of silence the panic started to rise inside him "You know, it's stupid forget about it"  
"Well, the advisors have been bugging me about a heir for a while now"  
"So, you want one so they can stop pestering you?" He asked a little hurt showing in his voice.  
"No! I mean, I would have been lying if I said I haven't thought about it too"  
"Really?"  
"Really. Pike, I want a family with you"  
And if Yorak tried to claim that he started to bawl like a child, he would deny it.  
He did not cry.  
Not too much.

-

He felt the strong callous hands spreading his behind.  
His cunt open and exposed, dripping with slick, he gripped the sheets in embarrassement when he heard Yorak taking a deep sniff.  
"Don't do that" he said accusingly, his tail falling to cover his backside  
"Why not? You smell divine" the sultry voice of his mate send shivers down his spine "So sweet and inviting"  
And using that ridiculously long tongue of his he gave a long lick to his folds. He gave a moan, cursing the extra sensitivity his heat always brought.  
Not satisfied with only that, the alpha lifted a hand towards the omega's cock, engulfing the length in his hand.  
"Yo-Yorak! I'm close" he warned but it only encouraged his mate to increase his rhythm.  
He felt his orgasm hit and the familiar squirt of slick leave his body, he also heard the familiar wet noises of Yorak's mouth still deep in his folds.  
"So good kitty, you taste so good"  
Pike finally had the strength to look back, and was faced with Yoraks face shiny with his juices.  
"Come here" he said while attacking his face, tasting himself on his mate's lips Pike felt his pussy pulse pleading to be filled.  
"Please now I need you" begged the ex thief  
"What do you need kitty? Use your words"  
Pike took a hand towards his crotch, passing his throbbing cock but ignoring it in favour of introducing a finger inside him, the digit entering smoothly and with a wet sound bottoming out, the omega softly whimpered.  
"I'm going to lose my mind if I don't have you inside now. So fuck me already"

Letting a growl out, the alpha took the omega by the back of his knees and pushed, marveling at the ex thief's flexibility.  
A mating press, accurate for the occasion.  
Pike left a pleased sigh at the feeling of the blunt cockhead rutting against his folds.

"Gotta make sure it's lubed enough"

Finally he enters with a thrust making the omega moan loudly at the intrusion, it felt so right, after so many heats alone with just his imagination finally spending a heat with a mate who would breed him properly was a complete gift.

Yorak angles his thrusts just in the right direction or at least that's what Pikes grunt where telling him and viciously keep increasing his punishing pace, in and out, touching that special spot until the omegas legs started to tremble

"Out out" cried Pike making and inhumane effort to warn him

The king took his shaft out just in time to see his mate folds contract and squirt, soaking the bed sheets underneath and making the omega launch his head behind.

"I-I know you like to see when I do that" explained Pike while trying to get his breathing back to normal 

"I do. You look so gorgeous, all wet and desperate" he cooed, making their faces closer "And you still manage to take care of me, such a good perfect mate" Yorak started to rub his cock in the wet pussy, lubing it thoroughly while rubbing the omegas clit.  
"You are going to be an amazing mommy"  
And just with that he entered again, the omega almost howling.  
"Yes! Please please alpha!"  
Yorak smiled to himself, his omega only calling him that when he already had given up to his base instincts.   
"I want to be a mommy, make me a mommy alpha! Give me a kitten!" Pike begged finally allowed to scream his most primal desires.  
"I will give you more than that. I will make sure to always keep you fat with a litter" The princes inner alpha pleased by the omegas cries was more than willing to fulfill his desires and show him how good of a mate he was. His kitten will never lack anything at his side, no matter if it was riches, protection or a full womb.  
Yorak searched hungrily for the parted lips capturing them in a demanding open mouthed kiss while  
Pike's claws started to pierce the skin of his back, his strong caramel legs were pushed to their limits by the alphas hands, giving complete access to his cunt.

It's not the first time they spent a heat together, but maybe it's because of their goal that Pike felt like his alpha was going so much deeper, he could feel the balls of his mate slapping against his skin full and heavy with cum.

The kiss ended by the lack of breath but a thin thread of saliva still connected the lovers.  
"Such a greedy cunt, taking me all so perfectly like you were made for it. For me" Yorak's hands changed positions, leaving the calves in favour of the thin waist of his omega, holding him in place without stopping the beastly pace, fucking into the tight heat with the last of his strength.  
"Remember our first heat together? I fucked you silly. You could barely walk the morning after" he said between grunts.

The omega just keep moaning, mind too gone and mouth too lose to try to answer. His claws gripping the back of his alpha holding for dear life and leaving angry scratches with every spasm.

"Gonna knot you up kitty, you ready?"

"Yes, yes alpha fill me up, I want your knot" Pike managed to say with a satisfied smile. He could feel the knot engorging inside his pussy, stretching him deliciously before the hot cum started to fill him.  
Just like in his fantasies.  
A final wave of slick broke out from him, his dick already flat against his stomach with the barest trace of cum, looking pathetic next to the alpha cock currently stuffing him.

The omega let out a happy giggle and squeezed his cunt, milking the knot mischievously, smirking at the way his alpha moaned.

"Little shit" he spat with no real heat behind the words. 

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" replied still basking in the afterglow. A hand went towards his lower stomach, his stomach so full it almost looked like a baby bump.

"If you are planning to, could it wait for later? I want cuddles now" asked the omega with his best kitty eyes.

Yorak laughed soflty at his mates antics but quickly complied.

"I fear I have spoiled you too much, you are a brat"

"Well, too bad cus if I'm right the next months I deserve to be spoiled even more"

And by the gods he hoped he was right.


End file.
